Naruto and his loves
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Naruto saved his classmate Ami after she was attacked and was also draw in by the Kyubi will he survive having three loves of his life?  NarutoxAmixFemKyubixHinata Warning Lemons Futa YugaoxAnkoXkurenai MikotoXYoshinoXTsume ShizuneXHana femSasukeXfemHaku
1. Chapter 1

Ami had just failed the second exam and was walking home when she was attacked. A man pulled her into a ally and threw her to the ground.

"What are you doing!"

"This girl!" he took it out and pressed it to her lips. It made its way in and he grabbed the back of her head and forced her to take it. She gagged several times tears flowing down her face.

He then took it out and slapped her, flipped her over ripped off her skirt and slapped her ass.

"as much as I want to take your innocence young girl ass is so much better." He lined up and plunged into her anally and she screamed he hit her for that and fucked her tight hole inflicting pain on Ami.

"Stop it please!"

"Shut it cunt! Urgh I'm gonna cum in your tight hole!" he came in her ass and pulled out.

He glared at her crying. "You didn't orgasm you whore! Am I not good enough for you!" he hit her over and over.

"Yes you're not good enough." He then died in a flash of red.

She was picked up by someone and was carried away.

"Help her!" she heard someone say later.

"You finally snapped huh demon and tried to kill one of your friends? Well serves the demon lover right!"

"Go to hell! I barely know her! just help her!"

"We won't help a demon or his friends."

"What's the meaning of this!" she heard a third voice and some scattering.

Next she knew she was in a bed and her injures being taken care of. She opened her eyes and saw they weren't nurses but young Chunin. The one in charge of all of it was a girl two years older than she was.

She felt someone holding her hands and looks to her side and sees Naruto.

"Your awake huh, its okay I know the man hurt you but he won't anymore I made sure of it." She held tighter to the hand, she didn't know Naruto well but he did save her from death that she was sure of.

"Naru-Naruto thank you." She said weakly as the darkness of sleep overwhelmed her.

Naruto was angry, a man raped one of his classmates though he didn't know her very well she was a member of this village and he wanted to protect all of them. He used a strange red chakra to overwhelm and kill him.

Naruto thought that it was the kyubi chakra that was inside him. he then hears a voice full of hate and anger.

"_**you should of obliterated that man for what he did to that poor girl! Tore off his head and shoved it through his chest!" **_Naruto was confused by this voice, it was angry but defiantly a female one he recognized it when he angered the fangirls.

'are you the Kyubi?'

"_**Gee, you think so? No I'm just a fox that had a huge growth spurt. Yes I'm the Kyubi!" **_

'and you're a girl?"

"_**Yes I'm a girl whats wrong with that! Just because I'm an all powerful tailed beast I can't be a girl!" **_

'No that's not it everyone who ever spoke about you referred to you as a guy so I thought-'

"_**They were obviously wrong then! Without question I'm a girl! And a sexy one at that! Most men would die at the chance to have me if they saw my body! But I have only showed it to four." **_Naruto wanted to know why so he asked.

'why then?'

"_**Why else? To have sex!"**_

'I didn't need to know that.'

"_**I'm choosing to share my personal life with you so feel privileged! Now as I was saying the first was Nibi the two tailed demon cat now she had the figure! Sex was really good with her!" **_

Naruto shuddered at that.

"_**then was Mito now was she ignored! She literally begged me to have sex with her and dominate her. the whip and the toys I put in her!"**_

Naruto didn't want to think about that one.

"_**next was Shina-Chan now with her chains the tables were turned and she rode my face and made me work hard for pleasure! And then the threesome with her husband when she brought him to the mindscape! I didn't let his dick go anywhere in me but man he was a pro at eating girls out! and was it fun to see him turn shina-Chan into a shy, submissive girl!"**_

Naruto had a feeling who the two were but didn't say anything.

Naruto then focused on Ami, toning out Kyubi while she went into further detail.

"Ai, how is she will she be okay?" he asked the girl leading her recovery.

"Yes Naruto she will physically but mentally I can't say she went through a lot but she seems to be attached to you and it might stay that way, and judging by her personality you might have a fangirl for yourself or a meek, shy and attached girl that will feel safe around you."

Naruto sighed.

"What does that bother you?"

"No its just that he hurt her a lot and I want her to be able to rely on herself if I on a mission but I don't want anything bad to happen again." He scratched the back of his head.

"don't worry I'll watch over her if you leave on a mission." Naruto looked to his old friend, Ronin his swords on his back and his gaze netural.

"thanks ronin if you weren't here then they would of refused treating her."

"Where is she!" they hear a woman yell. And come barging in with a nurse behind her with some Chunin guards.

"Huh?"

"You monster! You raped and almost killed my daughter and killed the one that was trying to save her!" she screeched.

"Get away from her!"

"I didn't."

"arrest him!" the to Chunin guards make a move to arrest the Genin when the swords where at their throat. Ronin was standing in between them he moved with un matched swiftness.

"Stand down as a Jonin Elite of Konoha this is an order." The two was forced to back away." The mother sees her daughter awake and sit up.

"Ami! Get up know we are going home!" she grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of bed. She struggled and tried to get by Naruto and her mother hit her.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

"Don't you dare say his name! you fail to become a Ninja! You are a worthless whore to him! we are going home! You are nothing if not a ninja!" that was all that she said when Ronin's twin blades and Naruto's Kunai where at her throat.

"Don't you dare call Ami that!" he said his eyes full of anger and wisps of chakra in the air.

"I am I member of the civilian council and you are threatening me! I could have you arrested!"

"Your position became irrelevant the moment you hit that girl, child abuse is child abuse no matter the position one holds." Ronin said.

Ami broke out of her mother's grip and hid behind Naruto tears on her face.

"It's only a first attempt so I can pardon myself!" she ranted.

"Ai the bruises you found on her how old do you think the ones on her chest and stomach were?"

"A few weeks at most."

"Defiantly not a first attempt then, you Chunin arrest her and bring her to the cells to be tried." The Chunin grabbed her and pulled her out of the room struggling.

"You little bitch! When I get back I will teach you a lesson!" she was knocked out by Ai.

Ai went to Ami. "You will stay with me so no one can hurt you okay, Naruto lives close by too." Ami nodded still holding on to Naruto.

**One week later**

She was released and was now staying with Ai. The ones who helped her in the hospital she learned were all old friends of Naruto from the first year of the academy. They were all Chunin except Ronin who was a Jonin and Katsu who was a Special Jonin.

Ami was now always around Naruto when he wasn't doing an mission or had a team meeting. Even during training she sat near him and watched… and drooled a bit when he took his shirt off.

Naruto went into his mindscape during his training.

__"Well hello Naruto, are you going to start imaging when I tell you now?" there stood The Kyubi in all her glory, long red hair cascading down her back and fox ears on the top of her head and a single fox tail.

He could see her opening clearly as she had spread her legs and was masturbating. She was fingering herself as she used her other hand to grab her breast and play with it.

"What the! Kyubi!"

"Didn't expect me to be so sexy huh? Well you are my container and this is your mind you can have me at your mercy in seconds." She was just teasing him but then there was a flash of white.

"Huh?" she was on a grassy field with flower petals flowing in the air she turned quickly around her hair whipping through the air.

Naruto was in front of her now, she was in a white kimono tied by a white obi. Naruto caressed her cheek with his hand. Then he cupped her face and kissed her.

For some reason with this soft kiss her heart flew, she had a warm feeling she wanted this, this romantic kiss with him. Her body was getting hot. He then broke away and gazed into her eyes.

Her heart was racing her cheeks were getting red. "Naruto-Kun."

She then forced him out of the mindscape and back to reality.

Ami was bent down in front of him. "Naruto!"

"Huh? What?"

"You zoned out there."

"Oh sorry."

They stayed silent for awhile then Ami spoke. "Naruto this isn't the damsel in distress talking but me. Over these past days I've seen how kind you are and I have developed feeling for you I may not be love or anything but I really, really like you!"

She hugged him and he was shocked he didn't think saving her or not she would ever like him that way he hugs her back.

"I really like you too, Ami." He then kissed her and the wind blew whipping up leaves around them.

Inside His mindscape the Kyubi was curled up in to a ball against a tree on the plain. Tears where flowing down her face, she saw what had happened.

"Was I just practice for you Naruto-Kun? Were you just toying with me there? You really liked her instead?"

Naruto after he continued training And Ami went off to get them lunch felt a deep sadness from the Kyubi he tried to enter his mindscape but she blocked him out. he then thought of a way he might be able to talk to her.

He used only red chakra to create a shadow clone and there she appeared in the white kimono tears down her face she sees him.

He smiles and moves to wipe her tears, she then punches him and sends him flying.

"You asshole!" she yells at him and then collapses on her knees.

"You were just toying with my feelings kissing me like that. You think I didn't care that you did that? I did and it made by heart warm and a tingly feeling go through out my body. Then my heart almost burst when you told that Ami girl you liked her and then kissed her in the same way! You asshole! You shouldn't toy with me like that." She was now on her hands and knees full out crying.

He walked over and she grappled on to him. "Kyu-Chan I Like Ami true but the reason why I kissed was because I like you too. The leaves swirling around us were just a painful irony."

"Why both of us! Why!"

"I don't know my feeling started at the same time for both of you. I wish I could have you both."

"If you weren't toying with me truly then, I willing for that even if I don't like her for beating me too you." She then kissed him.

they broke apart and Kyubi Backed away. He then see Kyubi look at someone behind him with a glare and a bir of KI but a bit of KI for the Kyubi wasn't near a bit on their levels.

He looks behind him to see Ami "That's the."

"Kyubi?" Kyubi finshed.

Ami suddenly appeared hiding behind Naruto quivering. Naruto gave her the look that said. 'You know what she been through so play nice.'

"Protect me Naruto-Kun."

"It's okay she won't hurt you. Right?" her face softened.

"No I won't how did you know who I was?"

"Well after the first day in the hospital and heard them call Naruto demon I had a kinky dream that had you, me and Naruto doing things together…" she then fainted.

"strange I had the same dream."

"me too." Kyubi said actually surprised by the fact. "I was tied up and you had your in my…" Kyubi then fainted.

"You too?" he sighed. "What were you guys dreaming about I was just dreaming about us making out with each other."

When the two woke up next to each other covered by naruto's jacket they freaked that whatever perverted dream they had was real.

"Naruto-Kun!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note **

**Okay guys I see the popularity in this story is more so than my others when I had just posted them so I'm gonna be honest with you I have serious writer's block I will try to write a new chapter but I won't say that it is good so that being said if you have any ideas any ideas that I can play off of please tell me! Either via review or message I will give credit to you when I up the chapter up but anyways here's my attempt at chapter 2 I might revise it later.**

Naruto and Kyubi had a small problem, since Kyubi didn't want to disperse he would have to figure out who would sleep in the bed.

"I don't see why you are like this we simply sleep in the same bed, simple."

"Its small though and I has a smaller blanket." He said.

"Then I guess you have to sleep close to me to keep me warm." She said with a no nonsense tone and a look on her face that said you're sleeping with me."whether you take advantage of me and my weak state and my want to please you is up to you. But I think I'd be totally alright if you did." She said in a sultry thick voice.

At insult to injury at this point she untied her obi and was about to let her kimono drop to the ground when naruto's out burst stopped her.

"What are you doing!" he yelled a small amount of blood coming from his nose.

"I always sleep naked, a plus for you exspecailly if you try anything. You could say just slip in me when I'm asleep and make me up with a rough fu-" 

"I get it!" he shouted.

"regardless of your intentions once we are in the bed together; I'm sleeping naked as always." She said giving a look saying this was final.

"fine do what you want." He completely forgot two things as he stared at her, she let the kimono slip to the ground.

One that she's right in front of him right then and two she is a young and sexy looking and naked now in front of him.

He was too stunned by her sexy figure to do anything. He got two things from this, One a nosebleed and two a stiff member.

Kyubi noticed the latter and was hoping he would try something. 'yes Naruto-kun remember which one of us has a better body. I will always be first between us I'll make sure of it.'

She then suddenly had fox ears and tails again making Naruto that much stiffer. She then climbed into the bed making sure he had a good look at her ass when she did so. She shuddered at how cold it was.

Then Naruto climbed in. she took his arms after awhile seeingas he wouldn't do it himself and wrapped them around her.

Naruto blushed and his member went full mast at her naked body against his and it poked her in between her thighs.

She smirked as she opened her thighs a bit and he was now in between them. the closed them again and he moan as her flesh touched his. Sure it was between her legs but still.

He instinctively bucked his hips and from the feeling he got from it. Thrusted again and again. He started thrusting in between her thighs.

He then came on her legs. it took him a few moments to realize what he had done.

"Kyubi! I'm sorry! I just!" she turned around to face him and just kissed him.

"I was hoping for something else in taking advantage of me but it will do." She then rapped her arms around him and fell asleep.

He woke up to a strange feeling on his dick. He opened his eyes to see Kyubi stroking it. She was about to start to suck it when he grabbed her head and stopped her.

He glared at her. "What you had your fun with me legs the other night I want my treat."

"No." he said.

She huffed. "Fine."

She got dressed in a blue kimono where he had no idea where she got.

"I'm going out."

"Fine then."

The one thing she didn't tell him was that she was going to tell Ai that he used her thighs for release.

Ten minutes later.

"Naruto!"

"Oh shit, Ai!" he ran through Konoha with her on his tail. Trying to kill him.

Hinata was concerned when she saw Pass by running like hell. She decided to go and confess to him.

She went to go find him. she followed him with her Byakugan, when she was knocked out by something hitting her head.

"You think she's decent?"

"Will sell for about fifty thousand, she's a Hyuga so she can be used as a breeding stock."

"Well lets take her back and teach her how to be a good slave." Two men drag Hinata away.

**A/N: okay that's it for this chapter short I know up still writer block. **


End file.
